Muggle Dreams
by sshg
Summary: After the war Hermione enrolls at a university in London where she learns to live a muggle life. But a part of her witch past is around to haunt her. How will she and this part of her past interact? And will thinsg go well?
1. Introduction

Muggle Dreams

N/A: Snape never dies of course, and the title is a twist of Katy Perry's Teenage dreams. For now, the story is in Hermione's POV. 

It has been 5 years since the war. After the war I moved to London, England and enrolled at a local university. Since I had no real transcripts I told them I was home schooled and challenged the entrance exams because they didn't believe I had sufficient knowledge to enroll in the school. Wizards learned everything muggles did, just in a different way. When the test results came back in, I had achieved the highest score any home schooled student had gotten. Of course I was accepted, and I listed my major as medicine and my minor as chemistry. I found a place in residence and slowly but surely found friends.

The first day of classes was a wonderful experience for me. My first biology course was very entertaining. The words muggles used amused me highly, but I knew I had to get used to it. I was no longer at Hogwarts and I no longer had Harry and Ron with me to laugh at it. I glanced around the room and saw Dudley Dursley. I giggled a bit to myself. He won't last, it's surprising enough he was accepted to this school anyways. I glanced around some more and saw men eyeing me so I smiled. I then turned my attention back to the front of the classroom and took notes for the remainder of the time.

My next class was chemistry. I was most excited for this class. I didn't know why but I just was. I sat in the front row with my notebook out and looked around the class. No one I knew. I then heard a door open and close.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four."

N/A: tell me what you think! Plus if you have any ideas I'd love to know them. I'm slowly but surely getting back into writing. What do you want to see more of? Less of? Who do you want in the fic?


	2. Chapter 1: Teenage Dreams

N/A Thank you for all the reviews already! That was the pre-amble and this will be the start. And no more Hermione's POV.

Hermione's ears perked up as she recognized the voice. She looked up the front of the room and a confused feeling overwhelmed her. The man had short black hair, a protruding nose, a very well sculpted chest (from what she could see under his white shirt), and slender legs with a pair of black pants on. His skin was somewhat pale and he voice was deep and dark. 'No, it couldn't be him. Wait until he says his name."

"Hello class, my name is Professor Smith, but you may call me Samuel."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief to herself. She knew it couldn't have been Severus. She opened her textbook and notebook and started highlights and dictating like mad. Professor Smith loved to speak fast and waited for no one. When the class was over, she quickly picked up her bags and darted for the door. She didn't want to stay in there; he reminded her too much of her past and she knew the class would be tough. As she left, she could feel his eyes watching her leave and it left her uneasy.

The rest of the day flew by and by four she was back in her room. She dropped her books on her desk and let out a long sigh. She was glad her first day was done and was excited for the rest of the week. The only problem was that for her chemistry class she needed to take a tutorial along with it every Tuesday and Thursday, which meant she'd be seeing Mr. Smith every day for the rest of the semester. Maybe there was another chemistry class she could take with another professor. She pulled out her laptop, plugged it in to charge and looked up classes. There was no one else teaching the class she needed. She groaned.

She then heard a knock at the door. 'I'm not expecting anyone...' Hermione thought to herself. She opened the door and saw three girls standing outside her door.

"Welcome to second floor! I'm Ginny, this is Molly, and this is Minnie." Ginny said, pointing to each of the girls and holding out a basket.

"We saw you moving in and heard you were home schooled. May we come in? We brought a gift basket of fun!"

Hermione smiled and let them in. She had never had an all-girl group of friends. Sure, she knew Ginny but she was Ron's sister and Ron is well… history. The girls all sat down on her bed and unloaded the wicker gift basket. Popcorn, a few movies, a small tub of ice cream and four spoons.

"So what's your major?" Molly asked.

"Medicine with a chemistry minor."

"What? You must be nuts! I'm a music major, Minnie is an English major and Ginny is a history major."

Hermione chuckled. "I quite enjoy it and if I had the time I'd love to take history as well."

The girls all laughed and Minnie grabbed Hermione's hand. All three of the girls lead her down to the common room where they heated up the popcorn.

"So any cute boys or Profs you like?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"I heard there's a chemistry teacher who came here about 5 years ago who is pretty good looking. What was his name... Smith I think it was."

Hermione choked in her own spit and started coughing uncontrollably. The girls patted her back and Molly went to go fetch her a glass of water. Five years ago, when the war ended, all the evidence was pointing to the same thing. It couldn't be though, it just couldn't. She took a sip of the water and without thinking started to cry. The girls all looked at each other confused. Hermione was very thankful they were there and there wasn't anyone else in the common room. She walked over to the nearest couch and sunk into it.

"I'm sorry… when you said five years ago… I'm parents are divorced and that was when they started to fight. I've had a strange past and that—"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Minnie said, all three of the girls hugging Hermione and helping her feel better. Little did they know she was crying about the war and the chance that Severus might still be alive.

They spent the night in Hermione's room watching old cheesy movies and eating popcorn and ice cream. Hermione did feel a lot better and was thankful for the new friends she met. Nothing like this ever happened at Hogwarts.

The next morning she woke up and went to go get a coffee before going to her chemistry tutorial. It was going to be a long day. She walked to the Professors office and knocked on the door. Professor Smith opened up the door and smiled.

"Welcome to my office! Come in Miss Granger."

Hermione stood at the door with a look of a deer in the headlights.

"How did you know my name?"

Professor Smith looked at Hermione and seemed very apprehensive. "We have a class list with your student ID photo beside it. I was checking who was in the class just now."

Hermione felt like that wasn't the truth but walked in anyways. "Professor… I don't mean to insult you or anything but are there any other teachers who teach this course?"

"Why, is there something wrong with my teaching?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's just… you remind me of someone… someone I'd rather not be reminded of."

Professor Smith chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that but I am the only teacher teaching the introduction to organic chemistry course." He stood up, picked up a pile of books and smiled at Hermione. "Now, why don't we walk to class together?"

Hermione sighed, took a big gulp of coffee and started to walk beside him.

"So, your transcripts say you were home schooled, and you scored the highest we've ever seen on the entrance exam, homeschooled or not. You're a very bright witch."

Hermione turned her head at Professor Smith and gave him a puzzled look. "Pardon?"

"I mean woman. I've been reading the book wicked and that must have slipped out." Professor Smith said with a chuckled. When they reached the classroom, Hermione shuffled in and sat in the back row. No more front row for her.

After class, the rest of the day went by well. She ran into Dudley a few times but didn't want to say hi. He wouldn't recognize her and she didn't want to get to know the little brat anyways. The last time she saw him though he said hello.

"You're in my biology class. I'm Dudley."

He held out his hand and Hermione eyed it but didn't shake it. "I know. I'm a friend of Harry's." she said sternly. Dudley stepped back in fear.

"Y-y-you're not… one of them are you?" he said in hushed tones. Hermione smiled. She heard the kind of fun Harry had with this and now it was her chance. She nodded her head.

"But don't you dare tell anyone or else I'll give you a pig tail again like Hagrid gave you."

Dudley shook his head nervously and ran off to his next class. She didn't see him at all the rest of the day. Hermione chuckled. She had to write Harry about this. It would give him some relief being he was still in therapy at St. Mungo's. She scurried off to her room and saw her three friends waiting outside her room.

"Minnie said she saw you talking to Dudley Dursely. Ginny has had a crush on him forever! Could you hook them up?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. She knew a way to arrange that. "Do you have his number?" Ginny nodded and handed her cellphone over to her. Hermione stepped away and told the girls she would be right back.

"Uhh Hi Ginny, how're you?"

"Listen Dudley, it's Harry's friend. Tomorrow, meet Ginny at the cafeteria and eat lunch with her alright?" Hermione heard a bit of squeal at the other end of the line and then a small yes. She smiled, thanked him and hung up.

"Meet him at the cafeteria at lunch time tomorrow. You're set!"


	3. Chapter 2: Firework

N/A: By the way, Ginny is not Ginny Weasley. I just wanted to use similar names to the books as a funny parallel.

The next few days went by smoothly for Hermione. Sitting at the back of that chemistry class was good for her; his voice was amplified and she couldn't tell it was him or not from that far away. And in biology, Dudley sat as far away as he could and every time Hermione turned to look at him he jumped. That never got old. Her other classes were simple to her as they reminded her of herbology and history of magic, except it wasn't quite magic, it was just the history of the practice of medicine.

At the end of the week she again found her three girlfriends waiting outside her door like every other night, except this time they were dresses in red and gold. She looked at them surprised. "What are you wearing?" The colours reminded her of what she would wear to a quidditch match when Gryffindor was playing.

"These are the school colours! Go put on some red and gold and let's head out to the courtyard, quick!"

Hermione ran into her room, picked up her Gryffindor scarf, a red turtleneck and a pair of jeans and quickly put them on. She also had a gold hat with red stripes which she put on as well and a pair of gold mitts. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock. She had had a long day in the chemistry lab and was surprised she didn't get back to her room until this late. Her thoughts were disturbed as the girls knocked wildly on the door as a signal to hurry up. Hermione shuffled around, put on her shoes and ran out the door, locking it behind her. They all ran out to courtyard where they heard successive booms.

"Oh no, we're missing them!" Molly exclaimed.

Hermione didn't know what was going on. They all ran to the courtyard where hundreds of the students and faculty were standing looking up at the illuminated sky.

"The fireworks are to start the school year." Ginny told Hermione. Hermione smiled. She hadn't seen fireworks in a while. There was nothing to celebrate really. She looked at the girls and then back at the sky. But now there was so much to celebrate.

"Beautiful aren't they Miss Granger?"

Hermione spun around to see Professor Smith standing behind her. "Oh, you startled me. Hullo Professor Smith."

"Please, call me Sam or Samuel." Hermione nodded. The other girls filed around her and smiled at Professor Smith. He laughed a bit and showed of his brilliant white teeth.

"So Miss Granger, where are you originally from."

Hermione needed a quick fix for this. She couldn't say the wizarding world and she didn't want to say the town she really was from. "York." She smiled with her response. That seemed to fit for now. She just had to remember it. Professor Smith smiled and nodded. The two conversed for the duration of the fireworks and as they finished Professor Smith asked Hermione to follow him to the laboratory to discuss her first lab.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow; we're still on for shopping in the square yes?"

The girls nodded and jumped around. They're enthusiasm was growing on Hermione. She was actually getting excited to go out shopping with her girlfriends.

The two walked to the lab making small talk. When they reached the lab, Professor Smith flicked the lights on. She looked at the clothes he was wearing… they reminded her of the suit he wore just without the cap flowing behind him.

"That's quite an interesting ensemble Samuel."

He laughed. "It saves me from having to wear a lab coat. Now about your lab write up… well it makes me wonder why you're even taking this course because this is beyond first year expectations. I was wondering if I could send this off to the organic chemistry symposium for further review."

Hermione laughed. If it was Severus he should be cringing right now from giving her so many compliments in one sentence. Hermione nodded. "I'm honored."

Professor Smith smiled. That was all he really wanted to discuss with her so he walked her back to residence as it was late and dark out.

"How do you know so much if I may ask?"

"I was home schooled, I guess I just absorbed it all well."

Samuel gave her an 'I don't believe you look' but shrugged. "That's very impressive. No other experience outside of home school?"

Hermione shook her head. "My parents didn't believe in school as an institution. But now they're divorced and I'm paying my way through school with the money they left me…" She trailed off. She did a lot of money from her parents, and she also got some money from Ron and Harry which she quickly turned into muggle money at gringotts. The bankers harassed her for changing the money ('_Why would you want dirty muggle money? It's much more valuable here… no? We can't change your mind? Fine then, here are your British pounds') _but she had enough to put her through school. Professor Smith looked at her with concern but smiled.

"You're a very resilient girl then. It's very difficult to reconstruct your life after traumatic events. Just a few years ago I came back after fighting the war in Afghanistan. It is very hard returning to a normal life after witnessing men being killed on the battlefield right before your eyes."

Hermione snickered a bit. "I'm sorry… but the person you remind me of… oh never mind."

Professor Smith looked at her with an odd look and smiled again. They had reached the residences. He opened the door for her, bid her goodnight and said he's see her Monday. She smiled, waved goodbye and ran up to her room.

"It was wonderful Hermione! We ate lunch and he said he liked me a lot. I owe you so much!" Ginny said speaking about her lunch date with Dudley. "We're going out again tomorrow evening at the pizza place a few blocks from the school!" She lunged onto Hermione and gave her a big hug. Hermione laughed, not just a passive laugh like before, but a real laugh with a real smile. It had been a while since she'd laughed like that, and it felt good.

"You're welcome. Now, what stores should we go into?"

The girls went around town into every shop to try on dresses, jeans, shirts, makeup, everything. By the end of the shopping trip, Hermione could have sworn she had an entirely new wardrobe and an entire new makeup collection. She felt like it was a Saturday well spent. They ended the shopping day in a local pub for some supper.

"I heard they have the best wings here. Let's take this booth."

Hermione had never been in a muggle bar. It looked the same as the leaky cauldron and the three broomsticks, but the menus were very different and men kept on eyeing the table. She felt like she was on display or something. A waitress came around to get a drink order.

"Four mikes hard lemonade please. And can we have an order of barbeque wings?"

The waitress wrote down the order and went into the back to get their drinks.

"Why is it called hard lemonade?"

Silence. The girls all stared at her in awe. "You've never had it? There's vodka in it, but don't worry it won't get you drunk."

Hermione giggled and the girls all gossiped and talked about their purchases. The waitress came back after a few minutes and gave each of the girls a drink. Hermione smiled, took the drink in her hand and the girls made a toast.

"To our new friend Hermione!" "Here here!" And they all had a sip. Hermione took a sip and was mildly surprised. It tasted just like lemonade with a bit of a twist.

"Dudley is going to love you in that dress Ginny… hey Hermione… isn't that your Prof over there?" Minnie giggled. Hermione averted her attention to the bar and saw him hunched over what looked like a rum and coke. His head turned a bit, caught Hermione's eye and flashed her a smile. Hermione hid her head and sunk into the booth. Not now, I was having such a great time. The wings came just in time and the four girls devoured them. After they were finished with them, Hermione requested they head back to the dorm rooms and hang out there. She really didn't want to see Professor Smith anymore. They all agreed and they headed out.

-Back at the bar-

Once Hermione left, Professor Smith took out his cellphone and sent a quick text to someone. After a few minutes, Minerva McGonagall came into the bar dressed in a disguise of long black pants, a pink dress shirt and a big black sun hat that covered her face when she was looking down. She sat down beside the Professor and took off her hat.

"Minerva, this is getting harder every day. Miss Granger is attending the school and I'm sure she knows."

"Don't tell her unless you have to but keep hidden. The supporters of Voldemort are still mad at you, even if you did murder Albus… for now just don't give away any hints and keep your wand hidden Severus."


	4. Chapter 3: If We Ever Meet Again

Returning to school was a dreary time for Hermione. For once In her life she didn't want to go back to school because she knew what it was like to be a girl and was re-living her teenage years. On Monday morning she opened the blinds at 8am and saw rain and more rain. It was soothing to hear, but made her feel miserable as she got ready for class.

She checked her emails before she left and saw that her biology class was cancelled. That really was a shame, but instead gave her time to finally write Harry that letter. She pulled out her diary and a piece of parchment. This was possibly the only link to the wizarding world she had other than her wand, but she kept that in a locked box at the top of her closet. No need for magic here. She pulled out a quill and an ink bottle and opened up her diary. She thought she opened it to an empty page but without knowing it pulled out a full diary she had written in her sixth year.

_That greasy, slimy git! Another 10 page paper. That's the second one this week and it's only Wednesday! I hope he lightens up soon. It's not that I mind writing these, it's just that Ron and Harry are so annoying to hear blabbering on about how hard potions is. I could care less. And when they insult Severus like that… I have to play along. No one knows how I feel about that man. I don't even think I fully understand it! And to make matters worse, everyone is talking about an impending war… I hope it doesn't happen, I really don't. That probably means I won't ever see him and his greasy black hair again._

Hermione slammed the diary shut as tears welled in her eyes. She started to sob like a baby, remembering all the good times at Hogwarts and remembering Severus. She missed him, and those five years after the war she spent in therapy and recovery and then in the real world, she thought about him every day and it gave her strength. Of course she's always had a crush on him. People think he's a dark, slimy character, but Hermione saw through that. Even if he was a stick in the mud to her, she still adored him.

Hermione eventually stopped crying and found a blank diary. She then started to write Harry a letter. When she finished she thought about how she would send it. Regular muggle post wouldn't send it. She tucked the piece of parchment away in her pocket and decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron being she was in London.

It wasn't far from the school, but she had no intentions of visiting it really, even if she was in London. She wanted to connection to her past whatsoever, especially since the wounds were still around and it still hurt her to think about. When she entered it was practically empty, even some of the usual's weren't there. She looked at the bartender who smiled a crooked smile at her.

"Can I get somethin' fur ya miss? Blimey you're Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded and handed him the letter. "Do you think you could do me a favor and send this to St. Mungo's?"

The bartender smiled and nodded. "Anything for a hero in the war."

Hermione half smiled and left the bar quickly. She didn't miss that place at all. As she walked back to the school, she saw Professor Smith walking in her direction, but not looking at her. She ran behind a building and watched him. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione didn't think muggles could see that place. She walked back to the door and quickly slipped in. She sat at a far corner and started reading a daily prophet on the table. Professor Smith sat at the bar and looked around. She knew there was something fishy about this man. She looked at her watch and saw that her chemistry class was going to start in 30 minutes and was wondering why he was here. She looked back at the paper and noticed an article about Harry doing better in the hospital, same with Ron. She smiled but didn't want to go back to that life. She put the paper down and walked out of the bar, but before she could leave the bartender yelled her name out. As he did, Professor Smith had disappeared, leaving Hermione confused.

She walked back to the school to get her books and to get to class. When she walked in she saw Professor Smith in there early so she decided to go ask him.

"Professor, I don't mean to sound odd but were you at the Leaky Cauldron?"

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? There is no such thing in London."

Hermione shook her head. "Do you have a twin or something? The Leaky Cauldron is on Charing Cross Road."

Professor Smith thought for a second. "Charing cross road… oh yes! There's a beaten down shack there. There is no pub called the leaky cauldron there and I have no twin. Now if you could kindly take your seat, we're about to begin." He said starting to get very defensive. Hermione nodded and went to the back of the room. She didn't want to pry but she knew she needed to now.

That night she told the girls she couldn't hang out for dinner. At 9 o clock is was already pitch black so Hermione put on dark clothes and took out a locked box in her closet. She unlocked it and took out her wand. She looked at it and smiled. She then tucked it into her back pocket and started walking towards the professor's office.

When she got into the school, she took out her wand and whispered lumos. She was lucky tonight that there was a power outage which made her that much more undercover. When she got to the office she whispered alohomora and entered his office. She shut the door behind her and moved her wand around. She heard someone breathing quietly right by the door. She whipped around with her wand and saw Professor Smith pinned up against a corner with his hand covering his mouth.

"I knew it! You are alive!" Hermione said with anger and glee. Professor Smith took his hand off his mouth and thought about talking his way out of this but realized it was futile.

"Put away your wand Miss Granger, we can't have muggles knowing about us." Hermione tucked her wand into her back pocket, making the room pitch black. Then, without thinking, ran over to Snape and wrapped her arms around him. Snape really didn't know what to think of this but sighed and wrapped his arms around her as well. He heard her start to sob and patted her back.

"There, there Miss Granger. No need for alarm. We're safe here."

Hermione pulled away and apologized for her actions. Snape snickered a bit and told her to have a seat so he could explain.

"Somehow, the dark lord spared my life. I played dead on the battle field and when everyone was gone or dead I scurried away with the bit of energy I had left. I packed all of my things, cut off my hair and came here to live a muggle life. I was admitted to a muggle hospital and after I was released I applied to be a chemistry teacher at the University. I forged papers from a muggle university and was accepted for the position. I've been teaching here ever since the war and until now had stayed under cover."

Hermione wanted to feel shock but she had known it all along.

"But Miss Granger, you need to understand that no one else knows of my whereabouts and there are new death eaters trying to live in the dark lord's tradition. If they found me here… I'd be dead within seconds, and I reckon you would be as well. We need to put away everything, including our wands, that are linked to magic."

Hermione understood. "Yes Severus."

"You can't always call me that, you know that yes?"

"Yes Samuel."

Snape laughed a bit and asked for Hermione's wand. She gave it to him hesitantly and he put it away in his office for safe keeping. "You know, you're not a strict as you were at Hogwarts."

"My life has changed Miss Granger, and I believe for the better. Plus, no student liked me at Hogwarts, I don't want it to be the same here." He said with a chuckle. "Also, neither of us should visit the Leaky Cauldron. If we do, we go together to make sure neither of us gets caught or seen. I know that bartender saw you, but he's as dumb as a doorknob so we'll be fine."

Hermione nodded again and the lights switched on. The power had come back. Hermione smiled as did Severus.

"Well, off to bed now Miss Granger."

It felt so good knowing it wasSeverus saying that and not some muggle who would torture her memory of Snape. Hermione wanted to tell him about how she felt knowing he was alive and wanted to lunge at him and kiss him. But she knew that wouldn't be her wisest decision. She stood up from the chair, nodded and wished Snape a goodnight. He smiled, waited until she was out the door and shut it.

Severus went towards his desk, pulled out the chair and sat in it. He put his hands to his head, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He didn't want anyone to know but he figured she would find out eventually. She was a very sharp witch. He opened a drawer to his right and took out a bottle of red wine and a glass which he kept there for dire times. He poured himself a glass and stayed in his office the rest of the night at his desk, eventually falling asleep there while making a lesson plan for the next day.


	5. Chapter 4: Hot N Cold

When Hermione arrived back to her dormitory, she found an owl at her window sill. She laughed a bit and walked over to it to grab the letter in its mouth. She petted the owl, gave him a piece of celery she had left over from lunch and thanked it. She looked at the return address and it was from St. Mungo's.

_Dear 'Mione;_

_St. Mungo's just got a bit brighter with your letter. I showed Ron and we both laughed until we cried. I hope you're giving Dudley hell and if not, give him some from Ron and I. We both wish you could have stuck around the wizarding world a bit longer but from the sounds of it the muggle world is treating you well. _

_Hope to hear from you soon;_

_Harry and Ron_

Hermione smiled and tucked the letter away in one of her drawers. She'd wait a while to send a letter back, especially if she was trying to forget about the war and the magical world. And now she had Snape here to remind her of it every day. She didn't mind so much that it was him, as long as he didn't bring up the topic. She pulled off her shirt to get ready for bed and stood in front a mirror before putting a night gown on. She looked at all of the scars and bruises on her arm and brushed her right hand over her left arm. Everything was healing quite nicely, but they were a constant reminder of all the murder and violence in her past.

She put on a night gown and tucked herself into bed, but she couldn't close her eyes and sleep. She was too excited that Snape was still alive and that she may still have a chance with him. She laid there day dreaming about the things they could do, about him, about everything. Eventually, the thoughts tired her out and she drifted into a dream world.

'_Hermione…..'_

'_Oh Severus!'_

_The two bodies were doing a dance around each other, hands moving up and down each other's bodies, legs tangled, the two linked at the waist and the clothes lying still on the floor. The pleasure felt so real… so miraculous… _

Hermione woke up sweating and taking in deep breaths. She felt like she had to take a cold shower after that dream and somehow felt like she actually made love to Severus. 'It was only a dream though' she thought to herself. It was already 6am so she decided to go have a shower in the shower room and wash herself of one of the most erotic dreams she'd had in a while.

She walked down the hallways, and into the shower room. Of course no one else was there, it was 6am and everyone planned their schedules so that they could sleep in until at least 8. The towel dropped and she stepped into the shower, turned the water to lukewarm and took a nice, long shower to rid herself of the thoughts of Severus.

She returned to her room, slipped into some comfy sweats and a hoodie and then looked at herself in the mirror. As comfy as this outfit was, she knew Severus was alive now and would be seeing him every day. 'I'm a grown woman now, I have assets I'm not afraid to show anymore and I may as well flaunt them. Maybe he'll get the hint.' Hermione thought to herself. She took off the sweats and hoodie and changed into a pair of black leggings, a form fitting emerald green turtle neck that went down to just above her knees and put on a pair of black boots. She put her hair down and wore a purple beret on her head and smiled. Very laid back but the outfit was still comfy, classy and sexy. The last touch she needed was a bit of makeup. Some shinny lip gloss, mascara, some eye shadow and liner and a bit of blush. She was set. She made her way to her chemistry tutorial and strutted all the way there.

She sat down front row this time, no one cared where anyone sat anymore. She took out her books, laid out her pens and waited for Professor Snape to walk in. When he did he eyes the classroom and found Hermione sitting front row in all her glory. He snickered a bit to himself, smiled at her and addressed the class to start.

The entire class Severus' eyes always came back to her during his lectures. And when they were working on practice questions on the overhead, Hermione always felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She smiled and looked up once or twice to catch Snape's eye. The first time she looked up he darted his head away at another angle, but the second time he just kept staring at her. They were toying with each other and Hermione loved it.

At the end of class, Snape beckoned her to come to his desk at the front of the large lecture hall. "My, my Miss Granger, what's the occasion?"

Hermione giggled. "No reason, can't a girl dress up?"

Snape laughed and kept the smile on his face. "Hermione, I know what you're up to."

"Oh?" Hermione said in a perky manner. "Do you now? What might that be?" Hermione said with a coy tone of voice. Snape narrowed his eyes a bit as if to try and read her mind. 'Damn, she remembers how to use occulemency' Snape thought to himself. Hermione smiled and walked away, making sure to sway her hips just in case he was still watching. She turned her head around and saw his eyes watching her sure enough.

At lunch time, Hermione had a gap in her schedule so she got lunch at the cafeteria and went to go visit Professor Snape in his office. Sure enough he was there. She knocked on the door and Snape opened the door. He gave her a surprised look and smiled.

"Do come in Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visist?"

She sat down on a chair beside his desk and started to eat her lunch. "No reason, I thought I'd come and visit. You know… you look much younger than I thought you were."

Snape laughed. "How old did you think I was?"

"Very." Hermione said laughing. Snape smirked and smiled. "Well, I'm not as old as you I'm still old enough to be your father."

Hermione nodded. "Severus, how young of a lady would you date?"

Severus cocked his head and gave her a confused look. "Why do you ask Miss Granger?"

Hermione giggled. Of course she was dropping hints but she couldn't tell if he understood or not. "Have you ever dated one of your students?"

Severus laughed loudly. "Can't say I haven't thought about it Miss Granger. But I hold myself at very professional standards and do not wish to cause havoc."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "What if the student were consenting?"

Severus thought about it for a second. "Well, that's a different story. Are we speaking about someone in particular?"

Hermione coyly smirked, packed up her leftovers and stood up. "Indeed I am Professor Smith, but you'll just have to figure that one out on your own."

She walked to the door, her boots clacking, and left the room. Oh how she loved playing with Severus.


	6. Chapter 5: Last Friday Night TGIF

_N/A: I'm off for vacation pretty soon here, so there won't be updates for a while. For now, thanks for reading, please review and I hope you enjoy!_

Hermione was invited to her first house party that week. A cute jock in her class taking biology invited her and of course she couldn't decline. She was excited when she heard Molly, Ginny and Minnie were invited as well. They all went over to her room with their best outfits on and started getting ready together. Hermione pulled out a pair of jeans and a top. She had no one to impress and the one she wanted to wouldn't be there anyways.

"Ummm… are you wearing that do the party? You're crazy! Tom is the cutest guy around who we've heard likes you. Wear something a bit nicer… please?" Ginny pleaded. Hermione laughed and nodded. She got out a nicer top and the girls all sighed. Molly stepped into her closet and raided it for something nicer.

"None of this works. We need to go back to one of our rooms to get her outfit figured out."

Hermione had never been the tight clothes type and the only exception to that was in trying to seduce Severus. This dress was tight. It felt like a corset around her chest and like saran wrap around her thighs. It was nice, Hermione could say that, champagne on top and a black pencil skirt attached at the bottom, but if this is what it took to impress someone at a house party it didn't feel worth it.

They finished putting on makeup and doing each other's hair and took Molly's car to the house party. When they arrived the house looked like it was bouncing up and down from the high volume of bass the DJ was using. When they stepped out of the car they could already hear all the people talking in the back yard, the drunken jocks drinking beer and throwing people into the pool, and they could already see the people who had already found someone to hook up with on the front lawn. Hermione had never seen a party like this but supposed she could try it out, at least for her friends.

When they walked into the front door, it was like a maze of people. They tried to find stepping room to get around the house and see who they could run into. Someone bumped into them though. It was the jock who invited them all, Tom.

"Well hello Ladies. How are you?"

They all smiled and made small talk for a while. Eventually, Tom took off his football jacket to show his arms. Molly, Ginny and Minnie swooned over the tattoos he had on his arms. Hermione's face went pale though. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe it was a popular tattoo in the muggle world.

It was the dark mark worn by the death eaters.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

Hermione nodded. "I think I need a drink." And quietly excused herself to find the kitchen. When she did she found the punch bowl and had some. It was good she thought to herself, and after chugging her first glass she had another.

After three glasses of the punch, Hermione felt the world spinning. She walked around, trying to find any of her friends, but instead ran into Tom.

"Hermione, you look wonderful tonight."

"Minnie… Ginny… Molly…" Hermione said through groans. She'd never felt this way and she was quite sure she was slurring her words.

"Oh, they're right up the stairs. Come with me."

She followed him up the stairs and walked into a bedroom with him. She looked around and didn't see them anywhere.

"Hey you tricked me." Hermione said, slurring her words. Tom smirked and sat Hermione down on the bed. He tried to kiss her but Hermione pulled back.

"What's your tattoo of?"

Tom smiled. "This one means seize the day." He pointed to a tattoo he had going up his upper arm. Hermione shook her head. "That one." She said, putting her index finger on the dark mark.

He smirked. "It's just a skull."

"No. That's the dark mark." She said, still slurring all of her words and not realizing she had just given herself away to a potential death eater. Tom stood up, closed the door and pulled out a wand, pointing it at Hermione. Oh shit.

"Who are… Miss Granger! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't recognize you at first due to the curves you're showing right now. If only I had known you had such a beautiful body… I would have spared your health at the final battle."

He was at the final battle? Who was this guy?

Hermione stood up and reached for her back pocket. Curse Severus! He had taken her wand.

"Defenseless now aren't we? Where's your wand Miss Granger? Surely a smart witch like you would be cautious, even in the muggle world, especially after the war."

"Who are you and what do you want here?"

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am the son of Lord Voldemort. You may have destroyed the Horcrux', but you didn't factor in that he had a part of himself somewhere else… in a human being. My father told me all about you. You're amazing marks, your friendship with that wretched Potter boy. I'm glad I get to kill someone who is close with Mr. Potter. But before I do, I'll let you know of our plans. The death eaters are going to infiltrate St. Mungo's soon. We will find Potter and kill him at his weakest. The death eaters were just waiting for me to start thinking like my father and get enough power to be able to kill Potter. Then we will find Severus Snape, the traitor and kill him as well. And now Miss Granger… you must die."

Hermione was sweating bullets. There was no way this jock freak could be Voldemort's son. She needed to think fast, but her mind wouldn't work for her being this drunk. She eyed him and closed her eyes as if getting ready for death. Before Tom could yell crucio, Hermione tried very hard to apparate. The next thing she knew, she was in Professor Snape's office at the school. She smiled.

"It worked!"

"What worked Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned around to face Snape's desk. "We need to leave now. Voldemort has a son. He's going after Harry and eventually you, calling you a traitor."

"Miss Granger, you're slurring your words. This could just be you drunk talking."

"Would I have apparated here if I were 'drunk talking' sir."

Snape looked very stern. "Alright Miss Granger, I'll give you back your wand and we will leave immediately for the leaky cauldron. I'll send an owl to Minerva and to St. Mungo's as a precaution."


	7. Chapter 6: ET

Snape started packing up his office but Hermione had no patience for this.

"Severus, we don't have time for this! He knows who I am; he's in my biology class. With my luck he's probably apparated right after me into my dormitory and is taking it apart as we speak."

Hermione's lip started to quiver as hot tears fell down her cheek. She crossed her arms tight around her chest and looked down at the floor. Severus heard her cry a bit and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her stiff body and held her tight to her chest.

"I thought I escaped this Severus. I thought I escaped the evil, the pain, all of the hurt. I don't want any of it. All I want is to go to school and to have you."

Ok, so maybe there was still some drunk talking going on, but it was pretty impressive she could still apparate while being drunk. Severus pulled her back from her body a bit, his hands still holding her arms. He half smiled and shook his head. "I came to the muggle world for all of the same reasons Miss Granger. All of the same reasons." He said, with added emphasis on the second all. Hermione looked at him confused, her eyes still welling up.

"I knew you'd come to the muggle world. You were in St. Mungo's for a year, escaped because they thought so much more was wrong than there actually was, tried to find your parents for a while with no luck and then came here to London. I knew you'd be here eventually and I wanted to be here, for you and with you."

His eyes looked so calm, Hermione thought. So calm, beautiful, sincere. Severus smiled and a wave of ecstasy over flowed through Hermione's veins. The euphoric feeling was quickly disrupted.

"_What? You are in Miss Granger's chemistry class and did not tell me of your suspicions of Snape being the teacher? You wretch! You will pay! Open that office door and I may spare your life." _

Hermione gasped. "We need to apparate now. Anywhere."

Snape pulled her back into his chest and they both closed their eyes. The next thing she knew she was in a quaint little house in the countryside. It was quiet here. Hermione looked around the deserted house and saw it was still furnished but very old. Snape didn't let go of Hermione after they landed. She smiled and pushed away a bit but Snape wouldn't let her go. He pushed her out from him a bit and looked into her eyes.

"You're safe here. But you're going to have to put up with me." He said, half sounding like he was flirting. Hermione giggled. As she did Snape took his forefinger and lifted Hermione's chin so she was looking directly into his eyes. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips touched the wave of ecstasy grew stronger and Hermione was overwhelmed with joy. They stayed like the for what felt like forever, but they both knew they had work to do. Snape let go of the kiss and smirked.

"This is going to be a very good hiding place now."

Hermione giggled but then turned serious again. "Where exactly are we?"

Snape sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I came from a muggle family, as you now know. My father was a muggle and my mother was a pure blood. This is where I had my childhood. We are now by the coast of Southern England. No one knows of my past, not even the dark lord. We should be safe here for the time being. The only person who knows of our where abouts is Minerva."

Hermione smiled and was honored that Severus took her here and was willing to share that. But the moment was spoiled as Severus cleared his throat, took a box out of his backpack he quickly packed and handed it to her. "I believe this is yours Hermione."

Hermione took the box, opened it up and took out her wand. "We have a lot of work to do; for security reasons we need to secure this place with as many spells as we can think of. Understood?"

Hermione nodded and the two of them went outside. The stood just outside the front porch, held their left hands together and fired spells with their right hand. After half an hour, the house was sufficiently hidden from all view and enchanted to the extreme. The two walked back into the house, holding hands and flopping onto the couch from exhaustion.

The two spent the rest of the day and evening scavenging the forest for some of the food Severus used to eat when he was younger, and saw that some of the imperishable food like cereal was still in the pantries. As for clothes and other necessities, they would have to improvise for a while until Minerva could come to visit. They had hunted a deer together, and as opposed as Hermione was to this act, it was necessary for the two of them to eat meat so she agreed. Snape did the butchering by himself though as Hermione went to tidy up the dust filled house, make up a fire in the fire place, and make a spot of tea.

The deer took a while to cook in the oven, so Hermione and Snape sat around the fireplace discussing plans.

"If they are trying to break into the biggest wizarding hospital, they will encounter high security, but they will still get in. I've alerted them and can only hope the owl did not get intercepted. We will have to fight again Miss Granger and much as we don't wish to."

Hermione nodded. "Professor… why does it seem as if someone still lives here?"

Snape sighed. "My parents were taken away by the dark lord to be his minons when the evil first was instilled in his soul. He was younger and weak, but he still needed followers."

"That would make him…" Hermione thought.

"About a hundred years old. I know, he drank a lot of Unicorns blood and tried so many countless techniques to stay immortal. He killed my father and took my mother. He didn't even have to destroy the house. It was just so easy for him because the world was so peaceful; no one knew how to defend themselves."

Hermione felt very sad and sorry for Snape, and in an attempt to empathize, she put her hand on his leg and smiled for him. Snape felt the warmth of her hand on his leg and felt happiness like never before. He leaned in to kiss Hermione again and put his hand on her cheek. Hermione took in a deep, sharp breath and kissed him back, feeling freedom and a release from her tortured teenage crush. The kiss grew deeper and deeper as Severus' hands started to wander and Hermione's breath turning into pants and were heavier. He went to kiss her neck and Hermione moaned from the sensation of his lips reaching her nape. She never wanted this to end. She put her hand behind his head and brushed her hands through his hair as he delicately kiss her neck and bit it ever so lightly making Hermione's heart skip a beat. As Snape started to kiss his way back to her lips there was a bump against the nearest window. They both turned their heads to see an owl waiting and pecking at the window. Snape went to go fetch the letter.

_Dear Severus and Hermione;_

_I will be there later tonight to drop off some items. For now, be strong._

_Minerva_

Hermione and Snape waited around for a while and eventually were able to eat their deer dinner. When the finished, they looked out the window and heard voices.

"_You old witch! Show us where their hiding! There isn't anything in this blasted field!"_

Hermione and Snape ducked behind the couch and watched in horror as a blinding light came from the end of Tom's wand and struck Minerva McGonagall. Hermione hid herself in Snape's arms and cried. Snape looked horrified. He hadn't seen such power in a young one since Lord Voldemort himself. He saw the pack apparate, leaving the field. Snape was thankful for his life, but saw Minerva's limp body lying there in the field of grass. He looked away and kissed Hermione on the head, brushed her hair with his hands and tried to calm her down.

"It will all be alright Miss Granger… why don't you head to bed. I'll be right up."

Hermione nodded through sobs and headed up the stairs to go to bed. Severus took his wand outside and walked up to Minerva. He sighed and pointed his wand at her. He hated to do this but he had no other choice. He flicked his wand and set her corpse into flames. He couldn't bear watching her though. As soon as she had burned to ashes, he sighed, put his wand into his back pocket and walked back into the house to fall asleep with Hermione in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7: Peacock

N/A: Sorry for the long wait. The chapter title doesn't have much to do with the chapter so there won't be any "imagery" as of yet. Enjoy!

Hermione and Severus had a rough night that night trying to sleep. Hermione was terrified and cried herself to sleep, whereas Snape just couldn't sleep after what he had witnessed and done. Killing Dumbledore was enough for him in one lifetime. Now having to see Minerva die in front of his eyes and have no choice but to burn the corpse… it was enough to give him insomnia. He lay in bed with Hermione until she had fallen asleep, his trembling arms encircled around her stiff body. Once she was fast asleep, Severus got out of bed and walked around the house. Once he was in the kitchen he made himself some tea and once it was ready, sat down on the couch and sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could take all this running away and war and evil.

As he took his last sip of his cup of tea, he heard whispering outside the window and turned around to see who it was.

"_That old witch may have been no use to us but the body is gone. That means either an animal took her corpse or… they're here."_

_Tom closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. A sly smile came across his face and a deep, menacing laugh erupted from his mouth. "I can smell the faint stench of a rat… a greasy, slimey, black haired rat. He was here. Death eaters! Search this area. We will prevail and capture that traitor of a rat and if we're lucky we will catch the mouse that is with him…" the menacing laugh came out of his mouth once more as the death eaters all vanished in puffs of black smoke to go and search for Severus. _

Severus sunk back into the couch and shook his head. Voldemort's son was more powerful than he thought. No regular wizard could detect that faint of a smell. He was very glad that he had such a powerful young witch with him to help him with this and was very thankful they were both powerful enough to cast spells to guard the both of them in the house.

Hermione awoke before the sun rose. She didn't get much sleep and what little sleep she did was very restless. She saw that Snape was not with her and frantically started searching. Her mind went to the worst; did they break the barriers?; was Snape dead?; did he re-join the dark side?; was she next? She scurried down the stairs to find Snape hovering over the kitchen stove making eggs and a kettle boiling just beside.

"Good morning Miss Granger. Couldn't sleep well I take it?"

Hermione rushed over to Severus and wrapped her arms around him. Severus was very confused, but smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well. He gave her a kiss on the head and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're ok Severus. Please, don't scare me like that ever again."

Snape lightly pulled Hermione off him and gave her a soft kiss. He let go of the kiss and Hermione blushed a bit.

"Miss Granger, as lovely as this is, they know we're here. They came back at midnight yesterday. Tom sensed I was near. They're on the hunt for us and I don't know how long it will be until they find out we've enchanted a house here. Tom is getting more powerful by the second…. I fear within a few weeks, days maybe, he will rival his father's power. But I pray we can stop him before that happens."

Hermione crossed her arms and she started to shake a bit. "I'm sick and tired of running Severus. If he finds us, then he finds us. I'm confident enough in my abilities."

"I'm sure you are Miss Granger, but we don't know what powers he possesses. And we certainly don't know who his death eaters are. Miss Granger, we need to find a way to stop him before he gets any stronger or goes after St. Mungos."

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and lifted the kettle off the stove. She poured herself a cup of tea and tried to reason with Severus.

"How are we possibly going to do that being stuck in this house? No owls, no mail, nothing that could keep us in contact with the outside world. We can't send a signal, can't set up a portkey, can't apparate without anyone seeing us as they are in the area, no floo powder. How do you expect us to stop him without any of that? We need to fight, as sick as I am of that."

Snape carried over two plates of eggs for him and Hermione, went back to the kitchen to get himself some tea and sat beside Hermione. He put his hand on her leg and rubbed her thigh gently. "We'll find a way. But for now, could we enjoy a nice breakfast together? I quite enjoy your company Miss Granger, as much of a stick in the mud as I am, I'm not cold hearted."

Hermione smiled a half smile and nodded. She gave Severus a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for breakfast. They turned the fireplace on as the seasons were changing outside from fall to winter and there was already frost on the windows.

When they finished eating, they heard a thump against the door. Hermione jumped and automatically lunged into Snape's arms. He chuckled a bit. "It's only an owl."

Snape stood up while Hermione was still attatched to Snape, her arms encircled around his waist. Snape opened the door and saw Hedwig at the foot of the door with a daily prophet in her mouth.

"How does he know we're here?" Hermione asked, picking up the paper. She gasped as she saw the headlines, dropped the paper in fear and buried her head in Severus' chest once again and started to sob. Snape picked up the paper and sighed.

**Unidentified man breaks into Hogwarts, 3 dead, 20 injured.**

_At midnight last night, a man and a crew of followers entered the charmed castle looking for what seemed to be a student. Lucky for the students though, most were on a field trip to the ministry of magic and would be staying overnight. Of the three casualties, two were professors and one was a student. Professors Remus Lupin and Rubeous Hagrid were found dead in the potions dungeon as well as student Dennis Creavy, brother of Colin, who is said to have known Harry Potter. Also, Professor Minerva McGonagall has been missing for the past few weeks. None have seen her and there is a reward for any information of her whereabouts. _

_The mysterious man and his crew left a note for witnesses and investigators around the same place where bloody writing was found almost ten years earlier when the chamber of secrets was opened. The note read 'The Dark Lord is back. All shall tremble in fear." _

_In other related news, St Mungo's has received several owls warning the hospital of a potential threat. The hospital has ignored these pleas and has issued the statement of 'We're the most protected place besides Hogwarts. Besides, who would want to break in and hurt sick people anyways?'_

To the right of the article, there was a picture of the writing on the wall, also, like the time the chamber of secrets was opened, written in blood. The caption below the picture said that the blood was identified as Remus Lupin's. Snape took the paper inside and looked around for a piece of paper. He found one, wrote something down on it and folded it.

"Hedwig, return this to your owner please."

The owl flew off in the direction it came from as Snape and Hermione re-entered the house.

"He's setting a trap for us. He's killing off people who cared for Harry Potter as a sign that he is next. We can't let that bother us Hermione."

"For God's sake Severus! He killed people we knew and loved! How can you say that we can't let that bother us!" Hermione yelled at Snape in frustration. She ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door behind herself. Snape sighed and slowly made his way up to the bedroom. He knocked on the door to enter.

_Knock, knock, knock._

No reply.

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

Again, nothing. Severus opened up the door to see Hermione's things packed up, her wand gone and no note on the bed.


	9. Chapter 8: Time's Up

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself back at her dorm room. It was completely taken apart; drawers pulled out and clothes everywhere, her laptop smashed beside her desk as well as her lamp and her printer, and her small TV was shattered around the room. There was glass everywhere and it was hard to find a safe place to step. Her bed covers were taken off and ripped apart, her pillows destroyed with feathers scattered around the room and her diaries ripped into confetti around the room. She sat on her mattress, wand in hand, and stood still, just waiting there. She knew Tom would come back.

As she sat there, she thought about Severus. Yes, she loved him but would never admit it to him but she had to do this. She couldn't just sit there and hope that they wouldn't do anything. She had to be active. She had to do it her way.

There was a knock at the door. She took her wand and flicked it to open the door. Severus rushed into the room with a rage and slammed the door behind him.

"How dare you leave the house Hermione! You are not safe here!"

"I am fully aware of this Professor." Hermione said in a dry tone. Severus was taken aback at the distain in her voice.

"Hermione… you had me worried. You shouldn't be here. Let's go back, ok?"

Hermione shook her head. He knew she would do that. He made his way over to the bed, sat down beside Hermione and put his arm around her. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Severus, I can't just wait around for him to do something. I know he will come back here and when he does I'll be ready to surrender or fight."

Severus looked at her and smiled. "Surrendering isn't your style Miss Granger." He kissed her on the head and chuckled. "When they do come I will be here right by your side to help you fight."

Hermione took her head off his shoulder and looked at him with a glazed look on her face. She knew she was looking at him with adoring eyes. She knew what she felt. She didn't quite care if Severus knew or even felt the same way. She moved her head forward and gave Severus a deep, passionate kiss with all of her feelings in that one kiss. Severus moved his hands to her cheeks and the two fell back into the bed and laid down, embracing each other. Now was hardly the time, but in times of worry and waiting, it just felt right.

Clothes fell to a heap on the floor only minutes after the initial kiss and Hermione got the chance to live out the dream she had after finding out Professor Smith was indeed Severus Snape. And it felt even better in person. The two bodies danced to a twisted sort of rhythm that was both entrancing and passionate.

Hermione and Snape laughed in the aftermath of what happened. "At a time like this we decide to finally do something about how we feel about each other." Severus snickered. He kissed Hermione on the head and Hermione giggled at his comment. She knew the time would be short and wanted the moment to last forever. But Tom had other plans.

"_You idiot! You should have told me sooner you saw the smoke of a disapparation into the dormitories! Who else would it be?"_

Hermione sighed. She walked over to the floor, picked up her clothes and threw Severus' his. But not enough time. The door swung open, and Tom laughed a dark menacing laugh.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Miss Granger… my what a beautiful body you have…" Tom said, striding around Miss Grangers body, sliding his finger around her neck and shoulders. Hermione was terrified. She didn't like him touching her. Tom rested his chin on her left shoulder and whispered into her ear. "My my… I would very much like to play with you before I slaughter you… maybe I should do it in front of your boyfriend the rat."

Severus slowed tried to reach for his wand in his robes, but one of the death eaters caught him and pointed his wand at Severus.

"You aren't yet a demon, are you Tom? You still have functioning male parts yes?"

"Oh Miss Granger, quite the feisty one you are. I missed my chance at my party but I think you and I will have much fun now…" Tom hissed in her ear. Hermione smiled. Before Tom could move to face her, Hermione took her elbow and swung it at Tom's groin. Tom leaned over and groaned at the pain he felt.

Hermione lunged for her wand in her clothes and cut herself on the glass on the floor as she did. She threw Snape's wand to him and the two of them threw spells around the room. They both managed to disarm all of the death eaters, all three of whom were lying on the floor.

"You should have brought more backup Tom." Hermione said, snickering. "This is for all of the people who lost their lives in the war against your father!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at Tom. Severus pointed his wand at him as well and both yelled crucio at the same time. Tom wriggled around like a dying ant that had just been stepped on. His body bended in ways it shouldn't. Then he finally collapsed on the floor.

"_Granger…." _Tom said through gasps of air. "_How dare you take advantage of the fact I'm still human…Father… I have failed you…." _Tom's body finally went still. Hermione checked for a pulse. She smiled at Severus.

"Why did that seem easier than it should have been?"

Snape shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Hopefully we have seen the last of the evil in the world for now. We need to alert the press…. The wizarding world will have to come here to take pictures and such…" Snape sighed. "How am I going to explain this to the school… an absence left unexplained… a dormitory destroyed… so many cancelled and forgotten classes… I'm going to get fired…" Snape ran his hand through his jet black hair and sighed.

"Let's take this one step at a time and put some clothes on if the authorities are coming." Hermione giggled and handed Snape his clothes.

Aftermath: Snape alerted the authorities and they swarmed the dorm. Severus explained that he was being hunted by a bounty hunter after owing a large sum of money and got to keep his job, but was forced to go to counseling and addiction services for the remainder of the term. Hermione and Severus remained together and the two of them were friends, student and teacher, and lovers all at once. All of the death eaters were lost causes now and surrendered to the ministry of magic to be interrogated and to be part of a Special Forces team to track down all evil and the remainder of the revitalization of the dark lord's army.

N/A: I'm sorry for such an abrupt ending. This is how I felt the story should end and with school starting soon I wouldn't have been able to update much anyways. Thank you all for reading my story/stories and being such awesome readers! =)


End file.
